


From the very beginning

by Dossow



Category: Naruto
Genre: A bit jealous Sasuke, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, I know in the summary may look like a Sasuke-centric story but it is not, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Sasuke-centric, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke is a little piece of shit, Selfless Naruto, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, kind of slow burn, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dossow/pseuds/Dossow
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha after eight years, but it's not as easy as it seems. Naruto tries everything in his power to get his friend back, but the bastard just does not cooperate. Konoha's hero never gives up, though.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	From the very beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mr. Kishimoto, thank you for creating and owning an incredible character such as is Uzumaki Naruto and all his friends, teachers, enemies, etc.  
> I don't know about you guys, but quarantine has been driving me crazy.  
> I wanted to write something different, I always rush things, but I tried to slow things a bit in this fic. Yeah, yeah, tried.  
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes you may find.  
> English is not my native language, so please don't be hard on me.  
> Negative comments will be deleted.  
> Remember that Sasuke is an asshole most of the time, that's why I wrote him like he couldn't care less, but deep down he does.  
> I want to thank especially those who have been following my works for a while, and leaving kudos, bookmarks, etc. It really means a lot to me, and I also want to thank everyone in general.  
> Sorry for this long note. Thank you, again.

Was life hard? It seemed so.

Or that was what Naruto often thought.

He really loved being a shinobi, he really did, but life was very tough sometimes.

His parents? Gone. Peace? He still owed that to Ero-Sennin and Nagato. His ‘best friend’? A missin-nin. The love of his life? Well, said person loved Sasuke.

And the list went on and on.

At least he managed to get to terms with the Kyuubi –now known as Kurama discovered Naruto-.

He wasn’t going to play the victim, though. Depression was not a word that described him. He just got tired lately.

/

“You wanted to see me, Kakashi-sensei?” greeted the jinchuuriki walking in into the Hokage’s office.

The sensei lifted his gaze from the paperwork he was invested in then eye-smiled at his ex-student.

“Ah, Naruto, please come in.” he put the papers aside “Yes, I did. I need to discuss something with you. Take a seat.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow alarmed. He hoped it wasn’t anything bad.

Kakashi waited until Naruto got comfortable to later get straight to the point. What can I say? That’s how Hatake Kakashi was, always a straightforward man.

“I’ve been thinking lately and I came to the conclusion that you are ready to be a jounin,” the Rokudaime Hokage tilted a little his head while explaining “you have been working so hard that you don’t need to take the test.”

Naruto’s eyes widened comically. Whatever he was expecting his sensei to discuss with him it sure wasn’t this.

He knew that Kakashi-sensei already made his decision and wasn’t going to change his mind, but he was consulting it with Naruto first and the blonde was immensely grateful for that.

“Really!? You mean, really?” he leaned forward eagerly “That’s awesome, sensei!”

The Hokage’s eyes turned into an upside ‘u’ at his student’s reaction. He gave Naruto a couple of seconds to celebrate then suddenly turned serious.

“This is not a child’s play and you know it, Naruto. Being a jounin is way different than being a chuunin, although I’m sure you already know that but I want you to be aware of the risks of being in a new rank, especially this one.” he rested his chin on his intertwined fingers “Jounin is more dangerous than being a genin, chuunin or even ANBU. Jounins take high-rank missions having the risk of the enemy knowing their identity, unlike ANBU. I think you are more than ready to take those missions but I want you to be really careful. I don’t want to promote you only to send you to your death on your first mission.”

Naruto nodded fully aware and understanding what he was being told. His time of being a reckless idiot ended a couple of years ago.

“I get it, sensei.” his expression turned serious as well “I’ll be careful. I have grown, y’know?”

“There is where I am concerned. You are very unpredictable, y’know?” the silver-haired man teased back. 

Naruto pouted and turned his head to his right. “I won’t do anything that will put my life at risk if that’s your concern.”

Kakashi smiled _almost_ relieved but he knew better with his student.

He smiled nostalgically when Naruto was still pouting. Where did the twelve-year-old little Naruto go? What happened to that ‘dead-last’ and ‘knucklehead’ genin he met a few years back?

He was just amazed at how much Naruto grew. The boy –well, a man now- was twenty-one along with his ex-teammates. Which one of them was still a missin-nin. 

He sighed inwardly.

Sasuke was the black sheep of the team just like he himself was when team Minato still existed.

Did Minato-sensei felt like this when he had to deal with the team’s issues? God, he hoped not. Even if it was like that he prayed to his sensei that he forgave him.

He decided that he respected Naruto even more. If Obito would have gone rogue as Sasuke did, Kakashi wasn’t sure what he would have done. Don’t get him wrong, he would have searched like crazy just as Naruto does it, but he didn’t think he would have done it for almost ten years straight like his blonde student was so determined doing it. Perhaps he would. He didn’t know.

Kakashi would and will do everything in his power to help and protect Naruto and Sakura, Hokage or not. He still saw them as his students, after all.

“Okay, then,” he smiled his characteristic eye-smile again “you are officially a jounin now. Congratulations, Naruto. Keep working hard. I am very proud of you.”

Naruto grinned from ear to ear while a warm feeling spread on his chest. “Thank you, sensei.” he said with sincerity “I won’t disappoint you.”

 _I’m sure you won’t._

“Mah. Go celebrate your promotion. You have the rest of the day off.”

Naruto jumped to his feet with enthusiasm. “Thanks again, sensei!”

He exited the Hokage Tower feeling happy. Not only for being promoted but for Kakashi-sensei saying he was proud of his hard work. Of _him_.

He threw his fist in the air.

Someone whistled from his left. “Care to share with the class?” teased Shikamaru.

Naruto was in such a good mood that he didn’t even startle. “Kakashi-sensei promoted me to jounin!”

The genius smiled a little. “You must have deserved it to be promoted without the test.” He then smirked. Of course, the Nara heir knew. He was the Rokudaime’s advisor.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Not really, I just… worked hard.”

This was one of the reasons why Shikamaru liked and respected Naruto. The jinchuuriki was always a modest and selfless person. 

“Would you like to go have a drink or something? I mean, if you are free, that is,” asked Naruto shyly. He still wasn’t used to asking his friends to hang out with him.

He didn’t feel rejected anymore, but he still felt like he was asking too much.

“A drink might be a bit troublesome, but we’re going to celebrate your promotion, so yeah, let’s go have that drink.” chuckled the strategist.

Naruto beamed at that.

“Would you mind if I choose the place?” Shikamaru looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes while they walked to no place in particular.

“Oh?” the blonde shinobi was thinking about Ichiraku or even that bar where he often saw Baa-chan being led out by an ashamed-looking Shizune. But who was he to say no to one of his closest friends? “Not at all, choose wherever you want!”

Shikamaru just hmm-ed and led the way towards a good looking restaurant. It seemed a bit fancy to Naruto’s liking, but he agreed nonetheless.

They entered the place and saw Shino seated at one of the tables at the corner of the restaurant and Shikamaru motioned to go to the insect’s specialist table.

“Shino! How’s your day going?”

“Hello, Naruto,” the jounin greeted glancing at the jinchuuriki through his sunglasses “my day has been going pretty normal. Why? Because today is my day off. I heard you made jounin. Congratulations.” Even though Shino always seemed like he couldn’t care less, he always spoke with sincerity. Something all the Rookies already recognized.

“Thanks! We might be sent to a mission together soon!”

Naruto was sure he saw Shino’s lips quirk upwards a little.

“Your youthfulness has almost reached its highest, Naruto-kun! Congratulations on being a jounin now!” Lee made his appearance throwing his fist in the air.

And the rest of the Rookies appeared as well. Sakura admitted that she and Shikamaru were the ones who organized the party.

The tears on his face you ask? They were of pure joy.

/

Weeks passed and Naruto had already been sent on several missions, and he wasn’t going to lie, they were badass! The rank of jounin was what Naruto didn’t know was waiting until he made jounin. He loved it.

“Please, Kakashi-sensei! I can take this one! It’s just reconnaissance! Nothing to be worried about.” begged the tanned man.

The Hokage sighed heavily.

“Naruto, this mission is for ANBU, believe me, even if it is ‘just reconnaissance’ is way more dangerous than other S-ranked missions.” the ex-sensei cursed himself for having slipped the information about the mission when Naruto asked what missions were available “Besides, I can’t let you go alone. That’s suicidal.”

“Please, sensei!” Naruto clasped his hands in a praying manner “Sai, Neji and Shino could go to the mission too!”

_Stubborn boy, just like Kushina-san was._

Kakashi grunted. “Okay, I’ll give you this mission, but listen to me carefully,” he turned dead serious “if you or one of your teammates get hurt or killed I swear to Kami-sama that you will meet my angry side. Be glad you haven’t met it yet.”

_I love you too, sensei._

Naruto gulped inwardly and nodded. “We will be careful, I promise.”

He was used to his sensei’s changes of mood –more like modes-. Kakashi-sensei had three moods regarding Naruto and Sakura. He treated them as his students, little siblings, or his kids. The mood right now? Dad 100%

The Hokage acknowledged his ex-student’s promise with a nod and sighed when Naruto walked out of the office. 

/

Naruto seated cross-legged as he listened to Sai’s plan. Neji and Shino were listening with close attention as well.

“-and there could be a squad of foreign shinobi waiting to attack us, so we should separate while we cross the four kilometers of the forest when we exit the Land of Sunflower.” explained the ink master.

“Your plan is good,” started Shino “but I don’t think it would be wise to separate. Why? Because if one of us gets hurt we won’t have a signal to call the others, even if we do have one they will know we are not only one and it is obvious they will outnumber us.”

“I agree with Shino on this.” supported the Hyuuga jounin “Besides, the Hokage wanted us on a squad to protect each other. There is a high chance that there are not even shinobis, as well as there is a high chance that there could be. That is the only route to Kirigakure, after all.”

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose in a contemplative manner. “If there are shinobis they won’t be easily fooled. If I create clones they would know. Why don’t we cross the forest on your giant ink birds at night? It would be less identifiable that way.”

“That’s actually a good plan,” commented Shino.

Sai and Neji nodded their agreement too.

“Let’s get to work, then.” said Neji “Prepare your stuff and wait at the gates in an hour.”

The four shinobis dispersed to their respective houses.

/

“There has not been a single shinobi. Perhaps they were waiting for us in the forest, after all.” the blonde jinchuuriki acknowledged while drying his hair with a towel.

“It is a bit strange, don’t you guys think?” asked Sai.

Neji hummed. “It is.” he furrowed his brow “But we’ve been careful so we should not worry much about it.” he unrolled his futon “Don’t let your guards down, though.”

They ate a small meal and planned their next move.

-

_Why couldn’t he reach him? If he swam faster maybe he could save Ero-Sennin._

_But why could he barely move? He was trying his hardest!_

_Naruto could only make out the smile on his sensei’s face while the old man knew nothing could be done._

_He screamed under the water but bubbles were the only thing that came out of his mouth._

Naruto snapped his eyes open.

He suddenly felt sorrow.

He dreamed of Ero-Sennin again. He didn’t understand why was he dreaming of the perverted old man lately. He also didn’t understand why he dreamed of him that way. He wasn’t present on his sensei’s death, yeah, he was told about how he died, but he just didn’t understand.

Naruto got up as silently as he could and exited the room of the inn. He needed fresh air.

He seated on the rooftop of the small inn and sighed sadly.

“It’s been years of your death, Ero-Sennin,” he looked at the rest of the buildings “why am I dreaming of you lately?” the now jounin passed his right hand through his golden locks “Is something worrying you? That’s why you are not resting in peace?”

Naruto cursed under his breath. There was not a single day where he didn’t miss that fucking old perverted man.

“Naruto.”

Naruto froze. He was so deep in his thoughts and sorrow that he didn’t hear anyone approach. But being sneaked on wasn’t his concern, no, his concern was that he knew that voice.

Naruto stood up as fast as he could and turned around.

He made the mistake to look at Uchiha Itachi in the eyes.

Naruto scolded himself for letting his guard down. Everything happened so fast though.

“I just want to talk,” said Itachi inside the genjutsu.

“We have nothing to talk about.”

“How far would you go for my brother?”

Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion.

_Uh?_

“I would die for or with him if necessary.”

The supposed traitor stared at the blond for several seconds before speaking again. “I want to ask you a favor.”

“And why would I do you a favor?”

Itachi walked closer to the jinchuuriki with slow steps. “Because you are a good man and I trust you.”

_What?_

“What the-”

“Just take care of Sasuke, please.” interrupted the Uchiha prodigy “Use everything in your power to protect his life. Many people want him dead, but he has been a victim of his want for revenge. His true self is yet to come out. He is just barely an adult.”

“I will.” promised Naruto “Why are you telling me all this? Are you not going to kidnap me and hand me to Akatsuki?”

“Because things are going to happen and I cannot be there when they occur.” He looked at Naruto the whole time. He didn’t answer the rest of the questions. “Take care, Naruto. You will achieve great things.”

And Itachi disappeared.

Naruto came back to reality and blinked rapidly. He looked around trying to find Itachi but the latter was already gone.

God was he confused.

He decided not to tell his friends. First, they would give him an earful for going out in the middle of the night, letting his guard down and talk to an S-rank criminal that worked for an organization that kidnapped people like him, second, they would inform Kakashi-sensei and man that would not be fun.

/

“Good job guys.” praised Naruto when they finished the mission.

And who would have guessed that the Hokage would set them up as a permanent team –until Naruto was Hokage, that is-

Team Vigilia.

Eight months full of missions as a team.

Time passes when you less expect it.

Eight months since Naruto spoke with Itachi and he still didn’t figure out the man’s words.

He was close to asking Shikamaru for his help, but he had a feeling that not even the genius would know the real message behind those words.

“Naruto!”

Naruto was finishing his last bowl of ramen when he heard Sakura calling him.

“Thanks, Teuchi-Jiji.”

He walked to his friend with quick steps. She looked awed and beyond happy.

“What is it, Sakura-chan? Is everything alright?”

She nodded eagerly and breathed agitatedly due to her running.

“Sasuke-kun is back!”

“…”

She smiled happily.

“What?”

“Yes! Sasuke-kun is back!” she repeated, “I heard Shikamaru telling Choji!”

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know! I think he is at the Hokage Tower.”

They both started running towards said building.

Naruto was the first to enter and was panting a little.

There, standing and giving him his back, was Sasuke. 

He looked over his shoulder and locked gaze with Naruto for a second then returned his gaze at the Hokage.

“I guess you two found out very fast,” said Kakashi looking at Naruto and Sakura briefly before returning his gaze at Sasuke. There were five ANBU in the room ready to attack if necessary. “What are you doing here and what are you planning?”

“I already told you,” said Sasuke with an annoyed tone “I fulfilled my goal and I’m returning to my home.”

“Konoha stopped being your home when you deserted.” remembered the Hokage to the Uchiha with a stern voice “Don’t you honestly think that the village will welcome you with open arms, do you?”

Sasuke chuckled lowly. “I don’t give a shit about the villagers. I’m just returning to my house.”

“You killed many people, you worked along with Akatsuki, you almost killed one of your teammates and you expect me to let you in as if you did none of those things?”

“Hn.” Sasuke smirked, “Who would have said you would make Hokage?”

“Sasuke.”

“Sasuke-kun.”

Naruto scolded while Sakura said his name as if begging him to not tease any further.

“You will be sent to prison.”

_“Just take care of Sasuke, please.” “Use everything in your power to protect his life. Many people want him dead, but he has been a victim of his want for revenge. His true self is yet to come out. He is just barely an adult.”_

Everything made sense now.

“No!” yelled Naruto. “Please, no, Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi looked at Naruto disbelievingly. “He is a criminal, Naruto. I can’t just let him return to the village just because he wants to.”

Naruto stepped closer to the desk and one of the ANBU motioned to grab him but the Hokage’s hand signal stopped him.

“I know, believe me, I know. And he should pay for his crimes, sensei, but not like this, not prison.”

“Community work is not a way to help an S-rank criminal redeem.” 

“I know, sensei! But there has to be a way.”

The last Hatake denied with his head. “This is the only way, Naruto, I’m sorry.”

“Please, sensei!” pleaded Sakura this time.

A decision crossed the blonde’s mind.

“If he goes to prison then I go with him.”

Everything was so silent for a second that you could even hear everyone’s hearts beating.

The Hokage looked at Naruto as if he said he had a third arm.

“Are you out of your mind?”

Sasuke’s chuckle was heard behind Naruto. “Stop saying nonsense, usuratonkachi.”

“I mean it, sensei.”

“I’ll have to agree with Sasuke on this one, stop saying nonsense.”

“Okay, fine,” Naruto’s eyes were full of determination “if he goes to prison, then I will kill him then myself.”

-

_“I am going to kill you, Naruto.”_

_“If I die then you come with me.”_

_Naruto knew this was unhealthy, but he had to save Sasuke from the darkness and even if he couldn’t then he was determined to kill him and go with him. Not because of devotion, no, because Sasuke was his equal even if the latter didn’t acknowledge it._

_They both had the same amount of power to end each other’s life._

_-_

He knew he was being drastic and a little dramatic, but he meant it. He knew not another way to get Sasuke out of that judgment. Did he deserve it? Hell yeah, he did. But he wasn’t going to let them imprison him for life.

Besides, Itachi trusted him with Sasuke, and oddly enough, Naruto felt like he should keep his promise even if it was with a criminal.

Kakashi and Sasuke clenched their jaw.

_Why does this kid always have to make everything harder?_

“We’re in a room full of ANBU.” the Hokage reminded the blonde.

“I never said it had to be now.” he said while crossing his arms over his chest “Even if he is watched by ANBU I will kill myself.”

The Hokage had never wanted to beat the crap out of this kid before as he wanted to do now.

They were in silence for what felt an eternity.

“Fine.” Kakashi was the first one to break the silence “He won’t go to prison but he will not have it easy, either.”

“Rea-”

“One mistake, though, and prison will be the least of his problems.” he looked at Sasuke in the eye without wavering “You harm anyone, and this time you’ll be killed immediately. Understood?”

“Tch.” the Sharingan wielder sneered.

“I said, understood?” repeated more sternly.

“Yes.”

“Good.” he turned to the ANBU “Escort him to his new apartment.”

“Hai.”

Sasuke turned to leave when he and Naruto locked gazes for two seconds.

Sakura went with the ANBU squad escorting Sasuke leaving Naruto with Kakashi.

“Are you aware that he might be a big problem in the village?”

Naruto slumped his shoulders and gave a long sigh. “I know.” He ran his hand over his face “It’s just… I know he is a criminal, I know he tried to kill me, I know everything he’s done, but I just can’t, sensei. I need to help him. I know there is goodness in his heart; I know that there is a good person. I just don’t know how to do it.”

The Rokudaime looked around the office slowly as if the walls had the answers. He inhaled deep.

“Please let me help him, sensei.”

The Hokage’s gaze returned to his ex-student. “Do I have an option?”

Naruto gave him a small smile and was about to reply but the sensei was faster. “I do really, _really_ ,” he emphasized the last word “hope that everything goes well. Oh, and never ever again say something like that again, about killing yourself. Okay? If you die I think I would go mad, and I’m not even kidding.”

_No more blood in my hands, please._

Naruto completely forgot that suicide was a sore subject for his sensei.

Naruto nodded with his eyes downcast. “Thank you, sensei, and I’m sorry.”

/

Of course, the Hokage was going to set up conditions in order for Sasuke to live there.

If he left the house there were going to be at least ten ANBU watching him. And there were plenty of conditions that even Sasuke was having problems remembering.

Two days later Naruto decided to pay him a visit.

None of the Rookies –except him and Sakura- visited the Uchiha survivor.

He knocked twice on the door and waited several seconds before the door was swung open.

Sasuke stood there with a blank face that instantly changed to an annoyed one when he saw who his visitor was.

“What do you want?”

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend. It was incredible how after all these years Sasuke hadn’t changed much.

“I just came to talk.”

“Hn.” the older chuckled “I’ve got better stuff to do. We have nothing to talk about.”

He was about to close the door when Naruto’s hand stopped it.

“Sasuke.”

“Why you don’t leave me alone!? You were always chasing me and bothering me to come back to Konoha, well, guess what? I’m here now, so stop looking for me and stop trying to play the hero.” snapped Sasuke.

Really, this man.

Naruto let out his anger as well.

“Could you please stop being a damn bastard? Is it so hard for you to let people care for you? You just hide in your damn excuse of revenge and loneliness. I’ll stop playing the hero when you stop playing as if you were the only victim in the world.”

Naruto didn’t see Sasuke’s fist coming his way until it hit him in the jaw.

Not even a second after that three ANBU appeared beside them and were ready to attack Sasuke.

“No,” Naruto stopped them “it’s okay.”

The blonde spent the rest of the day letting his frustration out hitting a log.

_How the hell am I supposed to help him if he doesn’t let me?_

Days passed by and Naruto was still trying to figure out how to approach his friend but he had nothing.

Sasuke opened the door.

Before he closed it Naruto entered. “Get out, usuratonkachi.”

“No.”

The Sharingan user rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I don’t care if I live the rest of my days in prison, I’ll kill you.”

“Go ahead, then.”

Sasuke was taken aback but Naruto spoke before he had the time to react. “But listen to me,” he looked at Sasuke with his eyes full of determination “I can’t just let you die, I can’t just watch you throw everything away just because you’re a bastard. You’re my best friend and will always be, even if you kill me or not. I never gave up looking for you, I knew you said all those years ago that our bond meant nothing to you, that you had to destroy it, but to me is very important. You are the only person in the village that understands my feelings even if our circumstances were different, I don’t care, we still went through the same. I want you to know that you can try to keep me away from you all you want, but I’ll keep getting back.”

“Get out of here.”

Naruto exited the apartment without noticing Sasuke’s thoughtful expression.

The blonde growled once he threw the first punch at the log. It was so frustrating.

He certainly didn’t know how to help Sasuke. Was he going to give up? Never.

He decided that maybe visiting the Uchiha every day could be the only solution.

_Yeah, he might need company._

The jinchuuriki nodded to himself.

Naruto was turning the corner to the hallway where Sasuke’s apartment was in when he saw Sakura standing there out of the apartment’s door.

“Sakura-chan?” he approached his friend.

She turned his direction surprised to see Naruto there as well. “Naruto!” she greeted with a smile “I came to visit Sasuke, but I am so nervous, I haven’t knocked on the door yet.”

“Yeah, he hasn’t been in a good mood since he arrived.”

The pink-haired girl made a thin line with her lips and nodded. “I know; I want to help him so badly. I just want everything to go back to normal, I mean, he’s finally here.”

“Let’s keep trying our best!” he encouraged with a smile.

Naruto knocked twice and both friends waited for several seconds.

The door swung open and Sasuke stood at the door with a deep blue yukata and watching them with his typical expression.

Annoyed.

“What do you two want?”

“Are you going to let us in or what?” Naruto asked impatiently.

The Uchiha survivor looked like he wanted nothing more than to close the door right on their noses, but stepped aside to let them in.

It was the first time that Naruto was _inside_ Sasuke’s apartment and noticed that it was just as small as his. It lacked personal belongings. Just a bed and a desk were the only furniture decorating the place.

“What do you two want?” Sasuke repeated the question.

Sakura was the first to speak. “I-I, uh, I wanted to bring you this as a welcome gift.” she showed him a basket full of fruit and pastries.

He folded his arms over his chest. “Tch.” was the only thing the oldest of the ex-team said while rolling his eyes.

“Don’t be rude, Sasuke, she’s only being nice.”

“It’s okay, Naruto,” Sakura reassured and left the basket on the desk.

The three of them stood there in awkward silence.

“If you two are done here then leave.”

Naruto was going to retort when Sakura’s hand stopped him. She looked at him pleadingly. ‘ _Don’t’_ the look said.

The two friends exited the place.

“He’s a bastard.”

“Naruto, we have to understand him. How would you feel if you suddenly returned to your home after being a missin-nin for over eight years?” the kunoichi tried to reason.

“So what? That doesn’t mean he has to be an asshole with us! I mean, we’re his only friends and that’s how he treats us? He has no right to do so.”

They argued a bit more then each one went to their respective houses.

Progression? -15%

/

“I swear to Kami-sama, Shikamaru, I’m running out of ideas and patience. I don’t know what else to do.” the blonde explained to his friend while eating a bowl of ramen.

The Nara genius sighed.

“He just doesn’t want company, Naruto. He wants to be left alone.” reasoned the strategist “Wouldn’t it be better if you let him be and let him approach on his own?”

Naruto stopped mid-slurping then looked at his friend with confusion. “Shikamaru, Sasuke will never come to us on self-will. He is the most arrogant and teme person I’ve ever met; do you honestly think he will approach on his own?” 

“He returned to the village on self-will, or was it you who convinced him to come back?” Shikamaru spoke with his gaze locked on the table.

Naruto widened his eyes in realization. “No, it wasn’t me.” he turned his head to fully face at his friend “You’re right. He came back because he wanted to. But I’m not so sure about letting him approach on his own. He doesn’t care about us.”

“He does. Remember all the times that he has helped and saved you, or that’s what you’ve told me.” the Nara heir reminded his friend “He just doesn’t know how to express it anymore. He’s been out for over eight years.”

Naruto sighed in defeat. “Yeah, okay. You’re right. I’ll let him be.”

/

He visited two more times before the letting-him-be plan entered into action. He didn’t get a single word out of the bastard’s mouth other than hn’s.

Really, this man.

He was glad that he was sent to missions with Team Vigilia. At least he got to distract himself for a while.

It wasn’t until weeks after their last meeting that Sasuke and Naruto saw each other.

Sasuke was on the training grounds –heavily guarded by ANBU- when Naruto found him there by coincidence.

Naruto positioned himself several meters away from the Uchiha and started doing basic katas. “What, were you that bored?” teased the blonde.

“Hn.” Sasuke swung his katana with grace.

They ignored each other for hours. Naruto continued with his training –Lee’s routine to be precise- and was sweating profusely –more like melting-. He took off his shirt and threw it to the ground. He turned around to pick up one of the kunai. He wasn’t aware of Sasuke’s gaze on his flexed back.

It wasn’t on purpose, per se, but the older didn’t know why he was admiring the blonde’s muscles. Not that he liked them, he just was surprised at how much Naruto developed physically in these past years. He himself physically developed as well, but it was incredible how the dobe looked like a grown-up man now.

He didn’t remember folding his arms over his chest and he also didn’t remember leaning on one of the logs to fully contemplate his rival’s back, either. He got out of his daze when Naruto called him.

“Sasuke?”

“What?”

“I’ve been calling you for the past five minutes, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he avoided looking at the blonde in the eyes “I’m okay. I have to go.”

/

Two weeks passed since that day and they didn’t see each other again.

“Help! Please!” shouted a panicked Neji while he was carrying an unconscious Naruto.

He went straight to the hospital with the rest of the team following close behind.

“Help!” repeated Neji frantically.

Sakura ran to them “Oh my God, what happened!?”

“There’s no time to tell you. He needs immediate medical attention!”

Sakura called a couple of medic males to help her with a stretcher for her blonde friend.

Neji put Naruto carefully down and watched them go with a stressed expression.

Twenty minutes later came a distressed Hokage followed by his advisor, Shikamaru. “What happened?”

The Hyuuga sighed. “We were retrieving a kidnapped man when we were ambushed by Kiri shinobi, there were so many of them. They started attacking us and Naruto told us to take the kidnapped man with us and run, we were outnumbered so he said he would create a distraction,” he tried to neutral his expression but failed “we denied, but he created Kage Bunshins and made us leave, we tried so hard to go back to him, but the Bunshins didn’t let us. After a few minutes, the Bunshins disappeared and we knew something was wrong so we ran back and found him barely alive. I don’t know what they did to him, but he was just lying there, unconscious. I brought him here as fast as I could.”

A ‘ _fuck’_ was heard but they didn’t know if it was from the Hokage or Shikamaru.

“Good job,” said Kakashi absentmindedly “go rest, this is an order.” hurried to say when he saw the younger was going to reply probably an ‘ _I’m fine’_.

“Hai.” Neji lowered his head in defeat and walked out.

“Shino, Sai,” he told to the rest of the members of Team Vigilia “go rest, I will inform you as soon as he wakes up.”

Sai and Shino nodded once and murmured “Hai.” In unison.

When they were out of earshot they both sat down on the nearby chairs. “That boy is so reckless,” the Hokage started “I swear to Kami-sama he’s going to be the death of me.”

Shikamaru sighed. “Naruto has always been a selfless person; we can’t expect him to change overnight,” he passed his hand over his face “or ever.”

“Ugh,” grunted the silver-haired shinobi “I know. What bothers me is that he always has to do things the hard way.”

Shikamaru just shrugged. “Should we tell someone of Naruto’s condition now?”

The Hokage denied shaking his head. “Not now. We don’t know what kind of injuries he has yet, so it would only be a problem if they start asking us questions. Let’s wait until Naruto wakes up and rest.”

-

Naruto opened his eyes slowly.

_What did the hell happen?_

He looked at the ceiling and frowned. He didn’t remember the ceiling of his apartment being like that.

He turned his head to the left side only to notice that there was another bed. More like a hospital bed.

Odd.

“You’re finally awake,” commented Shikamaru.

He snapped his head towards the voice. “Geez, I didn’t hear you.” he looked around again “What happened?”

He thought hard for several seconds trying to remember what had happened.

_Mission. Team Vigilia._

_Mission. Team Vigilia._

_Rescue._

_Ambushed._

_Wait. Ambushed?_

_Kiri shinobi._

He frowned.

_We were attacked by Kiri shinobi._

He looked at Shikamaru. “Is everyone okay?”

The genius looked surprised at his friend’s ability to remember what happened to him even if he was unconscious for three days.

“Uh…” the strategist was speechless for a second then recovered fast “Yes. They’re fine. The rescue was a success if you wanted to know.”

“It was?”

Shikamaru nodded. “Shino was able to get the man to his village when Neji and Sai brought you here. He reached you guys in time before you got to the village.”

Naruto nodded relieved.

His friend was about to start the scold to his blonde friend when a knock on the door interrupted him.

Not a second later Sasuke walked in.

He didn’t expect to see Naruto already awake.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru stared at Sasuke before the Nara broke the awkward silence. “I’ll see you later, Naruto,” he walked towards the door “and don’t fight, or Kakashi will kill us.”

When Shikamaru closed the door Sasuke was still standing there then walked closer to the bed where Naruto was in. He looked at his ex-teammate before settling his gaze on the window. The sun was setting.

“Not that I don’t appreciate your visit, but what are you doing here?”

There was silence for several seconds that Naruto thought Sasuke wasn’t going to reply at all.

“Hn.” Sasuke turned his back to the blonde in order to contemplate the sunset “What? I cannot visit a reckless usuratonkachi?”

“Don’t call me that, teme!”

“Sakura told me that you got hurt in your mission.” said the Uchiha suddenly “I just wanted to make sure this idiot wasn’t going to die. What kind of person would let his rival die?” smirked the survivor.

“Tch, teme.” Naruto wasn’t sure if Sasuke was being sarcastic or serious. He never knew with this man.

“You haven’t changed in all these years.” this time the avenger turned around to face the jinchuuriki while leaning on the window frame “Always the selfless one.”

“So haven’t you.” Naruto seated and noticed for the first time that both his arms were bandaged “Always the bastard one.” he teased back “I’m happy that you came back, though. I’m still surprised.”

“Hn.”

There was silence again, but Sasuke broke it this time. “I fulfilled my goal,” he looked uncomfortable talking about himself “I don’t know what my next step is. I didn’t know where to go after that, and when I less expected it I was here.”

Finally, Sasuke was opening up. Slowly but surely.

Naruto stayed silent.

“My subconscious brought me here where my bonds were, I guess.” he crossed his arms over his chest “Even when I tried so hard I wasn’t able to cut our bond,” he referred to Naruto’s and his “you’re so annoying yet you managed to keep our bond there.”

“I just couldn’t cut out my strongest bond.” Naruto admitted, “I didn’t want to.”

Sasuke chuckled sarcastically. “I tried to kill you so many times and you still consider our bond the strongest one. You are seriously on another level.”

The blonde just shrugged.

“Don’t you dare to die when I just returned, dobe.” Sasuke looked at him “You still owe me a fight.”

There was an emotion in Sasuke’s eyes that Naruto couldn’t place what it was, but it looked promising.

He felt intrigued.

The atmosphere felt intimate, but it didn’t last long when a knock on the door and a head peeked in interrupted them.

“Naruto! You’re awake!”

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto grinned widely.

He prepared himself to be yelled at.

His favorite teacher didn’t disappoint him.

-

After being released from the hospital Naruto was given a full week off.

He was completely healed thanks to Kurama, but the Hokage did it on precaution –and as punishment as well-.

The jinchuuriki decided to spend his week training the shit out of him. Maybe that way he could distract himself.

As was expected, Sasuke was there too.

Naruto started his basic katas. “What do you say if we spar al little?”

Sasuke watched him from the corner of his eye. “You were released from the hospital yesterday, usuratonkachi.”

“So what? A taijutsu spar wouldn’t be so bad.”

Sasuke chuckled. “If that’s what you want, so be it.”

The adrenaline of the spar made them feel alive.

Sasuke would lie if he denied he missed this.

They both were on the ground panting heavily.

The smile on the blonde’s face lasted all day.

-

The next days were spent like that.

Naruto found it odd of himself that he wanted the next day to start already. He found it odd that his heart always beat a bit faster when he caught sight of his friend already waiting for him on the training grounds.

The spar of today went a bit rougher than usual.

Punch.

Dodge.

Punch.

Dodge.

After fifteen minutes Naruto was pinned to the ground, his face pressed on the dirt.

“Get off, teme.”

Sasuke got closer, instead. “I won,” he whispered in his friend’s ear.

The Uchiha’s proximity made goosebumps appear on Naruto’s whole body. And not out of fear.

Naruto bit his tongue.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

“Get off!” he repeated.

“Why? You don’t like losing?”

“You fucking bastard.”

Sasuke chuckled and got up.

“See you tomorrow, dobe.”

Naruto was confused with his thoughts.

That was the only time Naruto lost.

The rest of the week was the same. Spar here and there.

It was days after the week finished that Naruto and his team were called for a mission.

“My specialist ANBU squad is out on a mission so they can’t take this one.” commented the Hokage “I’m relying on your abilities and skills, boys. This mission is a difficult one.”

The four team members nodded in acknowledgment. 

“A group of rogue shinobi is attacking Sunagakure’s borders, they’re infiltrating.” Kakashi opened the scroll “Some of them attack with unknown jutsus. Jutsus that suck the chakra out of the victim, leaving them instantly dead.”

“May I suggest something, Hokage-sama?” asked Neji.

Due to the seriousness of the situation, Kakashi didn’t bother to correct the Hyuuga to not call him by such a title.

“Please do. Whatever strategy or idea is welcomed.”

“The mission would be easier if we add another dojutsu master in it.”

Understanding flashed in the Hokage’s eyes, but he denied quickly.

“We don’t know if Sasuke will betray Konoha again.”

Naruto spoke. “I don’t think he will, Kakashi-sensei, besides; two of us can watch him.”

Neji nodded. “With my Byakugan and his Sharingan, we could learn more about this strange jutsu.”

Kakashi sighed. He hated how they were right. “Fine.” he looked at them “Taka.” called the silver-haired shinobi.

An ANBU appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room. He was in a position of respect.

“Please call Uchiha Sasuke here.”

“Hai.” he disappeared as soon as he arrived.

Ten minutes later said Uchiha walked in.

Sasuke just stood there waiting for the Hokage to tell him why he was summoned.

“You are going to participate in a mission,” said Kakashi simply.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. “Me? Wasn’t it forbidden for me to participate in any mission?”

“It was.” the Hatake genius intertwined his fingers over the desk “But this is important. Besides, if you provide them your help you will be taking a step closer to your redemption.”

“Hn.”

“C’mon, Sasuke,” intervened Naruto “we can’t let these bastards keep killing people.”

Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. “Okay. I’m in.”

Kakashi and Shikamaru shared a quick glance at the quick response Naruto got from Sasuke just because he pleaded him.

“I must warn you, though,” the Hokage looked at Sasuke in the eye “if you try _anything_ you won’t see the daylight even if Naruto fights me for your freedom.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

They got ready to go.

They traveled through the forest, and sometimes the road only stopping when they were _really_ tired.

They arrived at Suna’s borders in record time. 

“Careful,” said the Hyuuga leader “Rokudaime-sama said the rogues were around this area.”

It was starting to get dark.

Sai pointed to the sky silently with his index finger.

The other three caught the plan behind the action and nodded.

The ex-Root ANBU got one of his scrolls out and drew a giant bird. He rode it and flew high.

Everything happened within seconds.

Sasuke unfolded his katana and swung it millimeters away from Naruto’s face. There was a _clinking_ sound.

“Sasuke, what the-” Naruto was about to complain when he saw a kunai fall to the ground near them. Naruto frowned then connected the dots. The kunai was aimed at his head and Sasuke had just saved him.

“Wake up.” snapped the Uchiha.

Naruto nodded rapidly with wide-open eyes.

The five of them set into action.

Eight vs five.

Team Vigilia plus Sasuke finished before dawn.

Bruises and scratches here and there, but nothing to worry about.

“I thank you guys deeply.” said the red-haired Kazekage “Please, stay this night at my house, there are plenty of rooms.” offered Gaara.

“Oh, no, Kazekage-sama,” Neji turned down the offer “we don’t want to impose.”

“Not at all,” replied Gaara.

“Thank you for the offer, Gaara,” Naruto smiled while clasping a hand on his Suna friend shoulder “but we really don’t want to impose. We will be leaving at the first hour in the morning.”

Gaara sighed. “Well, then lunch will be, and no, I won’t accept a ‘no’ for an answer.”

“Who are we to say no to that, Kazekage-sama?” teased Naruto.

Temari was the only one to notice the Uchiha’s glare.

/

“Oh, man! I’m full!” said Naruto happily.

“I’m sure Kazekage-sama will not want to invite us to lunch after that,” commented Sai.

“Nah, he’s happy to show us his gratitude.” he rubbed his belly “Now rest, guys,” he said as he was the leader. Not that his teammates complained. They even sometimes let Naruto led the mission “tomorrow will be a long day.”

His teammates nodded their agreement and dispersed.

Sasuke turned around ready to leave the room as well.

“Sasuke,” called Naruto.

Sasuke stopped without turning around.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“What?”

“You always protect everyone but you don’t take care of yourself.” this time Sasuke did turn around to glare at his friend.

“What’s your problem?” said Naruto starting to get angry.

“My problem?” the Uchiha walked closer “My problem is that you are so selfless. I can’t stand that.”

“What the hell is wrong with you? Since when that bother you? Last time I checked you wanted to kill me and now you worry about me?”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little. “For a while now.” He stood a foot away from Naruto “You know what? I’m tired of this shit.” He took the last step and pressed his lips against the blonde’s.

Naruto widened his eyes. He pushed Sasuke. “What the fuck, Sasuke?”

“So it will be like this, uh?” Sasuke laughed darkly “You’re going play hard to get?”

“What the fuck are you talking about!?”

“Don’t play dumb! You know as well as I do that we have feelings for each other, and don’t even start with the brotherly-feelings shit. I know you feel it too.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused.

“I-I don’t have that kind of feelings for you, Sasuke! I’m not gay!”

Sasuke gave a humorless chuckle. “You always have to do things the hard way.” he pointed at Naruto with his finger “You were the one who has been chasing me for eight years straight. A normal friend would not do that.”

“I have seen the looks you throw at me when you think I’m not looking,” he continued “I know you like when I accidentally touch you. I have seen how you always try to include me in everything you do, but you hold back because you think I’ll turn you down. I could go on and on with the list, but that would take us hours.” he tilted his head a little “Are you honestly going to keep denying what you feel?”

Naruto was confused.

Wasn’t that supposed how friends felt towards each other?

A question popped up in his mind.

_Do you treat Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Sai, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and TenTen like that? Do you feel with them like you feel with Sasuke?_

_No._

_Kami-sama, this is so confusing!_

_D-Do I love him?_

It was at that moment that Naruto remembered all those times where he hoped that Sasuke returned to Konoha and would never leave again. Where he searched for him like a madman, without giving up.

He has been in love with Sasuke for quite some time and he never noticed!

Naruto growled.

“So what if I have feelings for you?”

Sasuke was caught off guard. He didn’t expect Naruto to recognize it so soon after he denied it not even five minutes ago.

“I-I, uh…” Sasuke passed his hand through his hair and looked determinately at Naruto “I want us to be…” he looked ashamed “a couple.”

Naruto resisted the laugh that threatened to escape his lips at the adorable image of an ashamed Sasuke. “I want that too,” he said with a smile.

Sasuke didn’t wait anymore and closed the distance between them and caught Naruto in a sensual kiss.

-

_Four months later_

“I’m so damn tired, teme,” complained Naruto after ten hours straight of traveling.

“We wouldn’t be so tired if you hadn’t begged Kakashi to give us the mission to help an old woman from another country.”

“She needed help, heartless bastard!”

“Tch. And your team couldn’t have come?”

“You were the one who said we could do this only the two of us!”

“Whatever.” he kept walking “we’re pretty close to the inn.”

Naruto sighed tiredly. But deep down he was excited.

As unbelievable as it sounded, this was going to be the first time they slept together, and not in a sexual way.

Not that they had had sex before. They were both inexperienced. Virgins if anything. They were experts in making out, though.

“We’re here,” informed Sasuke.

“I’m heading to the hot springs, you want to come?” asked the blonde.

Sasuke shook his head. “No, I’ll take a shower to later sleep.”

Naruto nodded. He wasn’t disappointed if you ask. He wasn’t a pervert!

He sat down in the hot water and relaxed.

Half an hour later he got up and went to the dressing room. He dried himself up and was about to exit the room when he saw a table full of oils.

Naruto crouched down and observed the items. He took one of the scentless oils that were for massage purposes.

When Naruto entered the room Sasuke was already lying on his futon.

“Sasuke?”

“What?”

Naruto fidgeted. “Can I give you a massage?”

Sasuke frowned from his place. “A massage? Now? I want to sleep.”

“Please. It’ll be quick, I just want you to relax, that’s all.”

The Uchiha sighed in defeat. “Fine.” he sat on the futon and took off his shirt then lay down again upside down.

Naruto sat down beside his partner and opened the bottle. He poured and spread the oil in his hands and started massaging Sasuke’s back.

He massaged his shoulder blades where all the tension was. He seated on Sasuke’s ass to get better access.

The avenger didn’t say anything and let out a content sigh.

The jinchuuriki pressed harder on the spot making Sasuke grunt in pleasure.

“Yes, right there.”

Naruto did as he was told earning another sound from his partner.

He was well aware that his cock was responding to Sasuke’s sounds.

He bit his lip.

“Let me turn over so you can massage my chest.”

Naruto got off and let Sasuke turn over. His cock twitched when he caught sight of Sasuke’s visible bulge through his white shorts.

The bastard was as aroused as he was.

“Go ahead.” the Uchiha motioned to his lap with his gaze.

Naruto inhaled deeply.

He seated on Sasuke’s lap and bit his lip harder when he felt the latter’s clothed hard cock between his ass cheeks.

He poured more oil into his hands and started massaging his lover’s chest then his abs.

Sasuke’s intense gaze was on him all the time. He couldn’t hold back anymore and gripped Naruto’s hips. He gave an experimental thrust upwards making Naruto almost lose his balance and lean on the raven’s chest.

The avenger’s right hand released his grip on the blonde’s hip only to grab him by the head and kiss him passionately.

Naruto broke the kiss. “Sasuke, I have never-”

“I know,” interrupted the Uchiha “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Naruto still looked unsure.

“Trust me.”

“I do.”

With that Sasuke switched them over with a speed Naruto didn’t see coming. The avenger being on top.

He kissed the blonde again. He tugged at the shirt indicating Naruto to take his shirt off.

Naruto broke the kiss to comply and threw it to one of the corners.

He helped the jinchuuriki to take off his pants and boxers leaving the cock bouncing over his belly.

Sasuke’s cock twitched in anticipation.

He took off his shorts and boxers as well.

He passed his right hand over the blonde’s chest and abs. “So beautiful.”

He grabbed Naruto’s cock and started to jerk him off while bending over to kiss his blonde.

The jounin moaned through the kiss.

Sasuke stopped his ministrations leaving Naruto whimpering. He grabbed the bottle of oil and poured some onto his hand.

“Spread your legs more.”

Naruto spread his legs wider and felt exposed.

Sasuke massaged the blonde’s tanned thigh with his other hand in a loving manner.

“It will hurt a little at the beginning, but it will be amazing later, I promise.” he rubbed his lover’s entrance with his fingers soaked in oil.

Naruto clenched.

“Shh…” Sasuke reassured him “relax.”

He introduced his index finger as slow as he could.

Naruto frowned at the feeling of discomfort. He gripped Sasuke’s shoulder to lean on something.

The preparation took over ten minutes.

Sasuke positioned himself between his blonde’s legs. He took his cock and rubbed the tip on his partner’s entrance.

Both grunted in pleasure.

“Ready?”

Naruto nodded with a bit of fear.

The avenger entered slowly in the overwhelming heat.

Oh, God.

Sasuke moved a little and Naruto closed his eyes. The sensation was weird at first.

He let the other adjust then started to thrust slowly.

A moan escaped Naruto’s lips when pleasure started to take the pain’s place.

Naruto wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist to bring him closer.

“ _Hgn,_ faster!”

Sasuke complied thrusting faster and deeper until his balls slammed against Naruto’s ass.

“Do you have any idea how much I wanted this?” said Sasuke between his thrusts.

“So did I!” moaned Naruto out. “ _Hgn!_ ”

Sasuke hit repeatedly the blonde’s prostate after that and Naruto moaned loud.

The avenger covered the jinchuuriki’s mouth with his hand. “Shh, Naruto, love,” he didn’t stop pounding “they’re going to kick us out if they find out what we’re doing.”

Naruto glared at him as if saying _it’s your fault!_

The room was full of Naruto’s covered moans, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and Sasuke’s restrained grunts of pleasure.

Naruto took Sasuke’s hand off his mouth. “Sasuke, I’m _gonna_ -” he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips.

“Yes, love, come for me,” Sasuke pounded harder “I’m close too.” said the Sharingan user through gritted teeth.

“ _Hng!_ ” the hero came after a few thrusts followed by Sasuke who gave his last thrust taking it as deep as he could, feeling how his semen filled his lover’s asshole.

He pulled out and kissed Naruto swallowing the latter’s moan.

He lay beside the jinchuuriki, and let the blonde cuddle him.

“Now you’re completely mine.”

“I have always been yours, Sasuke.”

From the very beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay healthy and stay at home if you can.  
> Sun will shine on all of us again, just be patient.


End file.
